


Wound up healing

by Xagrok



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xagrok/pseuds/Xagrok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon is hurt during a mission. This cannot be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound up healing

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot written for Amon-donos birthday, based on a post on tumblr. Permission given by cosmicyellow, the OP, to use it. This is set to happen before the Anteiku Raid.
> 
> Also, a thank you to the people of amonekii/ the AmoNeki support group for the help with the dialogue and general proofreading

“Ugh..”

 

Amon held his side as he sunk down on the ground, breathing even harder than shortly after the fight ended. The ghoul he had killed lay on the ground, not moving or breathing anymore. The investigator smirked, the murderer had been more of a challenge than anicipated but, in the end, the human had emerged victorious. The enemy had been unexpectedly clever and quick though, and Amon clutched the bleeding wound the kagune had left while waiting for reinforcements.

He closely observed his surroundings when he heard a thud only a few meters away from him. His head snapped around to the cause of the noise, his face stiffened, his grip tightened. A hiss escaped between his lips. The wound was not too deep nor too ragged on the edges, but quite a few nerves were activated with movement, which made him stagger. Thankfully, he wouldn’t have to worry, though, as the figure approaching him was actually, as he had determined after a mere glance, eyepatch.

“What are you doing here?”, the investigator mumbled.

“You’re hurt”, the white-haired half-ghoul noted. He approached the hunching man, crouching down to his eye level.

“It’s not a deep wound, and I’ll bandage it up anyway when the reinforcements arrive. I always carry a small amount of bandages with me.”

The younger male raised an eyebrow. “That won’t do, Amon-san. You may lose too much blood, and in the case of another ghoul trying to take advantage of your state, you might not be able to defend yourself properly.”

The sitting investigator let out a short cough before replying. “I’m not that weak, eyepatch, and you should know that. Also, now that you’re here, you could also fend off enemies for me.”

As soon as he had finished, his ears picked up a dripping sound from above, and the ghoul that had tried to use their conversation to their advantage who had emitted projectiles causing the whooshing sound was almost immediately impaled by Kaneki’s kagune. The half-ghoul tossed the corpse away, but clutched his shoulder, spikes protuding from the bleeding flesh. Without batting an eye, he pulled them out again.

“Now you’re hurt, too. You should patch up yourself first, the bandages should suffice for the both of us.”

“Allow me to take care of it, then”, the half-ghoul said, and without waiting for an answer, he snatched the bandages Amon had taken out away from him and immediately started taking off the investigator’s suit. Amon started protesting, but was silenced by the younger’s hand. His ruined shirt was, despite the damage, carefully opened. Kaneki stared at the wound, before briefly looking up. “May I?”, he inquired.

Amon hesitated.

It was dangerous to allow a wounded ghoul eat human flesh to regenerate as the risk said ghoul might not be able to control themselves was always present. Despite this, he nodded and his eyes widened as the half-ghoul briefly licked up some blood and tore off some hanging, dead cell matter, but soon enough thin fingers applied the gauze and bandages after the antiseptic, pressing the fabric to the cleaned and bleeding wound. Amon hissed at the sensation, but endured it without whining.

“Eyepatch, I may trust you now, but please keep the eating off of me to a minimum.”, Amon murmured as he put on his clothes again. Kaneki bit his lower lip and looked away in shame.

“My apologies, Amon-san, but that flesh was dead anyway, and you won’t have to waste any bandages on me, and I am cautious not to harm you. Look, my wound has already closed.” As proof, the white-haired man exposed his shoulder. Clean, untouched skin ran across the muscles and bones. Amon reached out to touch it, to experience what it felt like, but Kaneki raised his head.

“They’re arriving, Amon-san. I must take my leave. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to protect you sufficiently.” Kanki said, his head dropping a little, while he put on his bodysuit and mask again.

“It was plenty, eyepatch. Without you, the other ghoul might have very well hit me. In any case, thank you for caring for me. I’ll see you later then”, the investigator said as he picked up his weapon again. Kanki started crouching to jump up the building, but both of them froze when a light shone upon them.

The investigator who stood there was standing there like a statue of solid rock, and as Amon and Kaneki recovered, they exchanged a quick glance. Sweat trickled down their foreheads. Then they blinked. Amon flexed his arm muscles and his weapon described a curve as he smashed it in the direction of his saviour, only to be blocked by his kagune.

“Th- that last hit was really n-not bad, eyepatch”, Amon stuttered. “B- but now, without your comrades, you shall fall!”

“H-ha! You think you can best best me? Although, now you are two, and I am but alone. I shall take my leave and exact my revenge another time!”, Kaneki blabbered way too fast and loud before taking off via the roofs. Amon didn’t stop him, but waved his fist in the disappearing figure’s direction.

“Curses! I almost had him!”, Amon sighed before turning to his colleage. “Ah, there you are. What are you looking at? Please help me taking the ghouls’ corpses. I was hurt during the fight.”

The other investigator now was recognizable. Except for the fat that it wasn’t an investigator. “Nagachika? Why did they send you?”, Amon asked, sweating again.

“They had faith in you, Amon-san. You are, after all, a high-ranking investigator. Did you and Kaneki have fun?” Heat rose to Amon’s cheeks.

“W-w-w-what fun? Don’t be ridiculous, Nagachika. Eyepatch is a ghoul, I am an investigator. Now stop grinning like a smug idiot and help me with the kagune!”


End file.
